


Lisbon Lords

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [23]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Elevator Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Penis Size, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: When Barcelona lost 2-8 for Bayern, Messi lost a personal challenge between him and Manuel Neuer. As a result of that he had to follow the German orders for the night as they met in an eight star hotel in Lisbon.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone, Lionel Messi/Marc-André ter Stegen, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: Locker Room Ho [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Lisbon Lords

**Author's Note:**

> Written right after Barcelona's 2-8 defeat against FC Bayern in the 2020 champions league as a request from a close friend of mine who happened to be a toxic Real Madrid fan XD
> 
> I love Leo and Barca, but the idea was so good that I had to write it, and I hope you all put your football preferences aside and enjoy it, for the love of Lionel's perfect little booty XXD

Messi and Neuer had known each other for years, not just in the game but also in between the sheets. It all started when Ter Stegen invited Manuel to fuck Leo with him a couple of seasons ago, and Lionel liked how the Bayern goalkeeper operates in bed. Since then, they become good friends, with benefits.

Before the 2020 disastrous match, Messi had a video chat with Neuer, and the German kept bragging about how Barcelona got zero chance to win. Leo knew that his team and their manager weren't the best but he's not a quitter. So, he jokingly said, "we won't just win the game and qualify to the semi-final, we'll also make sure that Bayern doesn't even score!"

Manuel asked with a challenging smirk "and you stand by that claim?" and Messi answered immediately "of course I do, motherfucker!" as they both laughed out loud. Neuer took that joke intentionally too seriously. He followed "okay, how about this? I will rent a room in one of Lisbon hotels, and we'll have a dare!"

Messi was curious "what dare?" and Neuer explained "if you truly believe in your team strength, are you willing to tie the fate of your ass with their performance?!" and Leo giggled "wait! Wha!! How does that work anyway?" and the German couldn't stop laughing as he elaborated "here's how it works. This hotel room will serve as a measure and reflection for Bayern performance"

Lionel saw Manuel, through the video chat, placing a palm on his bulge before adding "you think Bayern won't even score. So, let's keep this challenge based on the scorelines. If we score one goal, me and you will meet in the hotel room alone. You will be having sex with the equivalent of the goals we scored; one man, which is me"

Messi blushed as bottoming for Neuer always had a special "kinkiness" to it. The German squeezed his own dick and followed "and if we scored two goals, I'll invite someone with me. So, we're two guys topping you, and that's the rule; the more we score, the more people I'll invite to that Lisbon hotel room to join me at the party. So, are you man enough to accept such a challenge?!"

Leo was anxious but he had to sound strong for his and the team's sake. So, he laughed and replied "of course I will accept your challenge, motherfucker! I fear no Germans, and I have no doubt in my mind that you won't score! Even if you did, you and your teammates wouldn't be in the mood to have sex after you get knocked out of the Champions League!"

Manual raised one eyebrow in disapproval and commented "I'm afraid, someone will be knocked up right after that match!" and they both laughed, having no idea what the future holds. Three weeks later, Leo found himself standing with nothing but his underwear, staring at himself in the elevator mirror in that hotel in Lisbon!

Neuer was standing behind him in a suit as he got closer, kissed the Argentinian shoulder and whispered "take off your briefs too!" and Messi was lucky enough that only the two of them were in the elevator and he couldn't take any more risk and get things even more scandalous. 

He had a hard time believing how exposed he got publicly already. He looked at his shirt and jeans on the elevator floor and begged "come on, Manuel! You'll already get to fuck me among seven of your teammates! Do I seriously have to walk in the corridor absolutely naked too?!!"

The German put his hands in his pocket and he was calmer than ever as he answered "yes, you do, and if you don't I'll ask my teammates to take turns in fucking in the corridor instead! Trust me they're crazy enough to do it! and Messi was like "you can't be serious!"

"I'm," Manuel said as he rubbed the bulge in his suit pants against the backside of Lionel's underwear and added "it's 2020, honey, and nothing is off the table. At this point, even your fans wouldn't be surprised to read a headline like LEO MESSI FOUND GANGBANGED IN A HOTEL CORRIDOR IN LISBON AFTER THE HISTORIC DEFEAT. They'll probably check the footage. Then just go on with their day!"

Messi realized that Neuer won't drop this, and the more he resists taking off his briefs, the more time he'll spend around the elevator and the corridor, and the more likely he'll be to get caught. So, he did the right thing and got absolutely naked while looking at his and Manuel's reflection on the elevator door, praying that no one will be at the other side once it's open.

His prayers were apparently answered. The elevator door slid into the sides, and there was no one in that eight stars hotel corridor. The lights were too much and it was so awkward for Leo to walk in such nudity in such a well-lit place. It was weird that he had to leave all his clothes behind him in that elevator too. It was also strange for him to be able to see the reflection of his own butt on the shining black tiles beneath him as he walked next to the suited German goalkeeper.

Just as if poor Lionel didn't have enough anxiety already, worrying about all those rooms and someone coming out of them into the corridor at any moment, Neuer stopped at a cross between two hallways to make a phone call while caressing Leo's bare butt! It felt deliberately careless at first but it turned out, Manual was calling Lewandowski to ask him about the number of the room they booked. Justifiable, yet didn't make Messi any less terrified of being caught.

"Eight hundred and sixty-nine? WOW! Quit a number!" Neuer said over the phone as he pushed Messi's ass to start walking towards the room and followed "yes, as I said. He'll be naked the moment you open the door for him.." and Leo was thinking "what?! They really insisted on that? Those Germans are freaky!" 

Manuel continued talking over the phone and told Lewandowski "just make sure that all your dicks are up in the air, the moment we walk in. I wanna see the look in his face!" and he laughed as Leva was saying something at the other end and Neuer replied "yes, Leo is a whore but even when he gets a gangbang in Barcelona locker room, there's usually one, at best two, really huge dicks. The rest are just as average as his!"

Messi freaked out as he realized that he'll have eight gigantic dicks in his ass all through that night. Yes, he loves to bottom but with his tiny body, he can hardly handle one big erection in his best days! Leva asked over the phone both curiously and mockingly "well. How could you know that Barca players have small dicks, Manuel??"

The German goalkeeper laughed out loud and said "you saw how they play tonight like they got no balls!" and they both laughed as Neuer squeezed one of Messi's bare ass cheeks and elaborated "it's not just that! In all the times I fucked Leo. He always seemed struggling with my cock and he even told me that it's the biggest thing he ever had to take in his ass! So, it makes sense that his teammates are all smaller than me."

Messi thought to himself "that's true" while Neuer concluded "and since we've measured the thickness and the length of our dicks and compared them before, we know for a fact that my gigantic dick, as big as it's, is the smallest among the eight men that will spend the night with Leo. So, as slutty as he might be, this is a new level for him!"

Leo couldn't believe that. He had been with many men. He saw a lot of porn. Dicks don't get much bigger than what Manuel has in between his muscular thighs, and it's just impossible for such massive sizes to meet in one team and end up in one hotel room. It might be two or three of them that got bigger dicks than Neuer but definitely not all the seven players in there. Unless the Germans eat something or do some kind of therapy that makes their man packages significantly more enormous.

The poor Argentinian didn't have to wait for too much to find out the truth. He and the suited German were standing in front of room 869. The door opened. The seven men in there were all bottomless. They weren't as many Germans as Leo assumed thought. Maybe it's the constant defeats of Argentina against Germany that made him think that, but it wasn't the case.

At the doorstep, all those who scored; Lewandowski, Muller, Perisic, Kimmich, Ganbry and one of Messi's old mates; Philippe Coutinho were standing there. In addition to one more guy who Manuel had invited for being an all-time fan for Leo and had wanted to fuck him for years; Leon Goretzka.

Messi who was scared of staying too long and getting caught in the hotel corridors. Then, he didn't mind that because he was horrified about entering the room and spending the night in one bed with such eight alpha males! Neuer wasn't lying after all. His enormous cock was indeed the smallest among the crew and by a huge margin!

They pulled Lionel into the room and shut the door and he started crying before they even do anything to him. Gabry forced him to kneel on the ground as Muller slapped him with his dock on the face; on the wet eyes, and said "save your tears for the real pain, bitch! You're in for a treat!"

Lewandowski stepped on Messi's little dicklet with his bare foot and smudged it against the floor and said "I don't usually agree with Thomas but he's right about that!" as they exploded in laughter while Neuer placed his hands over Leo's shoulder and shoved the tip of his luxurious shoes into the Argentinan butt crack and said "before you guys start I have to make sure you know the rules"

Philippe Coutinho was stroking his cock, keeping it so ready for Lionel's hole as he asked "what rules?" and Manuel smiled, pushed the sharp tip of his shoes a bit harder against Leo's pussy and elaborated "something that I forget to mention to you and to Messi too is that he won't be staying here for one night but rather eight!"

Leo looked at Neuer in disbelief and he was tearing massively and silently because he knew that the Germans will do whatever they wanna do at this point. Just as it always has been inside and outside the pitch!

When Manuel got everyone's attention, he explained "while Leo will be locked in this room, you guys can leave and come back the next day, but there's one thing you need to do, to stay subscribe to the Argentinian ass service and have access to it. You have to cum inside him at least eight times per day to be eligible for the next one. If you wanna go more than eight loads per day I'm fine with it, but that's the bare minimum!"

What traumatized Messi wasn't just the huge number required from each and every one of these monsters but rather the fact that none of them seemed surprised or doubted that he can do it, which left the Argentinian in absolute dread. Leo knows from experience that men with gigantic dicks and balls usually produce a crazy amount of cum too, and he'll have no choice but to have most of it inside him! 

It took Messi a moment to realize that Neuer put him in a situation where he'll have his belly inflated with cum for eight nights! He couldn't help but explode in crying and shouted at the German goalkeeper "you lied to me! You promised me that it won't be that bad!" and that's when Manuel unzipped his suit pants, unleashed his erection, and said "I'm not the only one who broke his promises here. You promised your fans to bring them the champions league" then he shoved the full length of his dick in between Lionel's lips, looked him in the eye with a smirk and concluded, "and here you are!"

The End


End file.
